


Tin Man

by Haberdasher



Series: Avarice AU [9]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avarice, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: How Soos got his nickname in the Avarice AU.





	Tin Man

Soos’ voice seemed to fill the room as he spoke up.

“So, you’re Mercuriat.”

Stan rolled his eyes. “No shit, Sherlock.”

“And you’re Sulphus.”

Ford stared at the ground, refusing to meet Soos’ eyes as he mumbled something in the affirmative.

“And you two are Ferrum and Cuprum.”

Mabel yelled out “Guilty as charged!” in response, while Dipper simply let out a nervous laugh.

“Which leaves me with one question...” Soos stroked his cheek for a moment before finishing his thought aloud. “So, when am I gonna get an awesome secret code name like you doods have?”

“They’re not-” Ford began, but Stan cut him off before he could finish.

“No, no, he’s got a point. Soos, you deserve a name from me, too. Just give me a moment to think about it.”

The room filled with silence for a long moment before Stan spoke up again.

“How about... er... Stannum?”

Soos’ eyes grew wide. “Stannum?”

Stan scratched the back of his head nervously. “Yeah, it means tin, and tin means, um, balance, and- and wisdom, and-” Stan found himself raised in the air not by his own powers of levitation, but by Soos grabbing him and physically picking him up off the ground. “Soos, put me down, will ya?”

Soos muttered a quick “sorry” as he obediently set Stan down, but Soos’ embrace remained strong as Stan’s feet brushed against the ground.

In the moments that followed, Stan could feel his shoulder becoming damp as Soos’ face rested upon it, and he heard Soos mumble two words that were probably “Thank you” and a third word that might have been either “Stan” or “Dad” before Soos eventually loosened his embrace.


End file.
